


Flashing Storm

by MsSpaceUnicorn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Harrison Wells, Alternate Universe, Blushing Barry Allen, Omega Barry Allen, mob boss Harrison, stripper barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpaceUnicorn/pseuds/MsSpaceUnicorn
Summary: Harrison has been looking for his mate for years. And when he finally finds him he's suprised by what he finds.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry

* * *

I walk into the bar and I smell something delicious. I turn away from the smell and keep walking to the back where the strippers get ready. The smell is even stronger, but I maintain my composer and omega instincts and keep getting ready for work. I am wearing a tight bunny costume with a black thong as well. "Here comes Entertainer!" The annoucer yells over the buzz of the conversations in the bar. The crowd automatically starts to cheer for me. I walk out on the stage as the song starts.

* * *

)TimeSkip(

* * *

I get my regular clothes on and I decide to figure out who or what smells so amazing. But just as i turn around someone says "I found you." I turn around and the smell returns. I blush when he turns around a warns everyone else to back off. "What's your name, Omega?" "B-Barry" I stutter. "Hmm. I'm Harrison. Come with me I'm taking you home."

"B-But my shift isn't over yey. I can't leave until it's over." I reply, flushing even harder.

"Fine. But you're not to go give lap dances to men other than me. You understand, my dear?" he replied to my statement.

I nod and go behind the changing curtain to change into my sexy maid serving costume. When I return, I see Harrison staring at me.

"You look so sexy" he purrs in my ear as he pulls me into his chest. 

"Excuse me sir? you can't be back her. Barry is this guy givin' you problems?" The security guard asks.

"N-No he's my mate, he stays here." I respond.

I shriek as Harrison sweeps me of my feet and walks me out of backstage and into the main bar. He chuckles and kisses my neck when I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" A girls says to Harrison. "Why are you kissing my brother?!"  
I turn and it's Iris.  
"Iris this is my mate, Harrison. Harrison this obvioulsy is my sister Iris." I whisper harshly, glaring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Barry

“Oh I didn’t even realize you were an alpha sir I’m so sorry!” Iris says.  
Harrison waved it off as he turns away with me still in his arms and heads to his car. He noses the hair behind my ear as he opens the car door.  
“Mmm, nooo! Don’t put me down~” I slur, drunk on my mate’s scent.  
“Shhh. Baby. It’s not that far from my house.”  
“Ngh~Harrison~” I moan.  
“I know. I know.” He sighs.  
I yawn and I lean my head on the window as we drive down Dreary Road at a slow, dreary pace.{Haha pun}  
“We’re he- Oh Barry~ Come on~” He gently picks me up and takes me inside of the house.  
“Mmm, Harrison where are we?” I mumble.  
“My home.” He said to me as he set me down on my feet.  
I stumble and he catches me.  
“T-thank you.” I say, blushing profusely  
“No problem ‘cus you have a fine ass” he says as he runs his hands up and down my sides.  
I shiver under his touch and lean into his chest. He sighs and rubs his thumbs into my hips and I buried my face into his chest. Harrison wraps my legs around his waist and carries me to his bedroom. We were cuddling until Harrison got a call so he had to me go.  
“Mnnn nooo~” I whimpered from the loss of Harrison's touch.  
He sighed as he left the room.  
"I don't care I'm with my mate right now and I don't want to be bothered. Now shut up and end the call!" He hurriedly whispered.

POV Harrison I love Barry. He is my beautiful mate. I can't be without him. He can't be without me. We are one. We can't be separated, like ever. Oh my geeze. He is my world, my fire, and my everything. Barry I swear to God if you ever get hurt because of me I will never be able to forgive myself. Barry is my lifeline. My lifesaver. My oxygen. My antidote. I put my heart and soul into finding him. If I lose him now, I won't be able to live without him. HE is my EVERYTHING. He has the most beautiful eyes that anyone would die for. Oh my god his skin, silky smooth. His ass, perfectly rounded. His lips, soft, pink, and kissable. His smile is angelic.My world is right here in my arms. Right here is the most heavenly angel. My perfect rose. Mine, forever. "Mmn. Harrison?" Barry mumbles. "Good morning, Love. How'd you sleep last night?" I whispered into his ear, licking it for good measure. He shivers. "I slept well." He whispers back. How am I supposed to tell Barry I'm the leader of the most powerful gang out there-Starred Vengence? He'll run away, most likely. But if he does I won't be able to cope without him. Geez, I sound like a chick-flick.


End file.
